This invention relates to processor-based systems and to scrolling displays of processor-based systems.
Internet web browsers are software typically running on a processor-based system that allow web pages to be displayed on a monitor or other display device. Web pages may contain one page of information that is optionally scrollable or they may contain multiple “frames” each of which may be independent scrollable. Scrolling is typically done using graphical user interfaces called scroll bars, for example in Microsoft® Windows®. Generally, one scroll bar is used for each frame.
In some processor-based systems, such as Internet appliances, it may be more desirable to provide a mechanical scrolling device to facilitate scrolling through the various frames making up a web page. This may provide simpler operation compared to using a graphical user interface scroll bar.
The mechanical scrolling device may be a scroll wheel, push-button switch or a rocker switch as examples. In each case, when the displayed object, such as a web page, has a length greater than a normal video display window, the object may be viewed by scrolling the display using the mechanical scrolling device.
A problem arises with a mechanical scrolling device when more than one frame is available to be scrolled at a given time on the same page. If the user operates the scrolling device, an ambiguity arises with respect to which frame should be scrolled.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to implement scrolling using a scrolling device.